


Ardyn's Gift (18+ NSFW)

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Breeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda?, Mind Meld, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, also the reader rambles a lot, ardyn izunia - Freeform, ardyn lucis caelum - Freeform, to be continued? I may do one for my boy Ignis. Or Ravus. Both need more love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Ardyn and you are in a established relationship when he proposes to make you immortal as well with the starscourge. Accepting his deal leads to sexy times and fluff.**I also HC'd that Ardyn is sweet with his partners and uses pet names and is just a fluff ball and only puts up the cocky facade around people he doesn't trust. He's just a tired old man. So if you don't like cute domestic Ardyn this is probably not for you.** Please let me know if you enjoyed it! It's my first time writing smutty smut so if its any good I may do some in the future for the others.





	Ardyn's Gift (18+ NSFW)

Running from a pack of daemons you reload your guns, sliding to duck under a low hanging branch you see light in the distance. “Shit. Gotta keep moving” you huff out, since the fall of Insomnia you took up Daemon hunting to make quick cash and survive in the darkness that fell. “I thought this bounty was supposed to be easy, bullshit.” you thought to yourself. Getting closer to the towns outskirts you look around and see a low wall you could vault over and make a dash for it. 

Gripping the wall and kicking your legs over, you expect to hit cement a few feet below only to find yourself sliding and falling. Landing with a loud “oof” you find yourself laying on a park bench, with your head on a strangers lap no less. Looking up you squint against the light, focusing to find the stranger holding a can of ebony taking a sip and looking back down at you with curiosity in his amber eyes. His newspaper now torn in half, your neurons firing it finally registers truly what is happening.

“Oh my gods I’m so sorry! I was running and the fucking bounty said it would be an easy one person job and then it wasn’t so I saw the wall while running and then silly me I thought ‘OH, I’ll just take a detour and jump over the wall’ and then I landed here, not what I was expecting and oh gods I’m rambling… wait a second.” You pause your tangent looking up still and realizing you were still in his lap.  
“OH ASTRALS” you squeal jumping up at record speeds scrambling to the other side of the bench, trying to recover any sense of dignity you may have left after the debacle that just occurred. 

Pinching the bridge of your nose you sigh, trying to catch your breath you hear a deep soothing laugh coming from the man next to you. Looking over you catch his eye, disbelief and amusement apparent on his face. The man slides over closer to you, nudging his knee against yours almost comfortingly before he starts.  
“Well, while I was not expecting to have a hunter land in my lap this evening. I can’t say I’m disappointed. My names Ardyn, and yours?” he purrs out lips turned up in a self-satisfactory smile.  
“Y/N”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

This was over 4 years ago, you and Ardyn had been dating since then. Humming to yourself you steep your tea, adding honey to his before taking your mugs back to the bedroom where he was reading. 

“Ardyn” you singsong to him, seeing if you could tear his attention away from his book to no avail. Putting your mugs on the side table you slide in, burrowing into his side before resting your chin on his shoulder. Looking down in interest, seeing what has him so captured. 

It’s always the medical encounters that get him this focused. He told you of his past as a healer, the scourge being a constant part of him after what happened all those years ago. He offered for you to take his gift on your 4th anniversary but you wanted to make an educated decision on the matter. The starscourge didn’t scare you, but if it was to limit you in anyway you wanted to know how it was to be  
handled. So thus over the past 5 months you’ve been asking Ardyn every question that could come to mind while you were out on dates, he introduced you to some daemons of the same breed that had lead you to him all those years ago. Watching how his energy would interact with theirs, making them docile while being near them. After coming to know him for the happiest years of your life after the downfall you were ready to accept the gift. The Astrals paid no mind to you to begin with, you scoff. You were brought out of your thoughts by a warm hand pulling yours to his lips, his stubble prickling against your skin gently. 

“My apologies love, I was enthralled with this chapter. It was talking about the different types of surgical sutures needed to help the healing process. Medicine has made great strides over the years.” Squeezing gently you let go of his hand, reaching for his tea and handing it to him. 

“It really has, it reminds me I’ll have to pick up a copy the next time we’re out. Tony recommended another book, he said you’d love it for sure and I’d be smart to read it also.” You laugh, taking a sip of yours to see if it was strong enough yet. Satisfied with the strength you pull the teabag out and toss it in the bin. Sighing to yourself you slide back further into the headboard. Your hand finding his, idly playing with his fingers, wrapping your own around each digit before intertwining your hand with his. A satisfied rumble coming from Ardyn. 

“You know, I’ve given it some thought. Your offer I mean.” You mutter, looking up at Ardyn his eyebrow was quirked up in anticipation. “I’d like to accept it. I’ve loved you since the day we met and if you’ll have me I’ll be glad to spend eternity with you. Or for however long this scourge stuff lasts. But I for sure want to be with you for every single thing. I mean its gotta be eternity… right? I-“ your nerves getting the better of you, you look up to meet his eyes. They have a sense of adoration and something else, something hotter burning behind them before you can ask what’s wrong Ardyn surges forward. Lips crashing into yours with a ferocity you haven’t felt from him before you moan into the kiss and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Sliding his hand to cup your cheek he deepens the kiss, humming to himself as he separates from you to look you over. 

“Y/N, sweet little one. If this is truly what you desire I will happily give it to you. To have you for eternity would be the greatest honor you could bestow upon me.” He laughed, a carefree laugh that was reserved only for you. “I will warn you though, it will be painful for a moment. But let me ease some of the pain for you along the way.” He sighed, pressing his forehead to yours, panting still from the kiss you smile and make the connection again. 

Kissing him was like dropping a match in some gasoline, all reservations left behind as you turn and reach over to slide your hand down his forearm. Your face and chest flushing as he becomes more reactive, sitting up and hovering above you he slides his knee in between your legs. Pressing gently, rocking it forward in between breaths. His hands wander up your sides before sliding one into your shirt. Pleased with yourself at sleeping without a bra you press your chest forward until he paws at your nipple before pinching lightly. A moan breaking through the kiss he smiles into it before leaving trails of nips and kisses. Bucking your hips forward a frustrated whine leaves your mouth, “You tease.” 

“Only for you dearest heart.” A deep groan emits from the man as you slide your hand down, palming his length through his sweat pants. Ardyn was hot and thick in your hand, trailing your fingers up the shaft towards the head. Pressing gently through the fabric against his slit he lets out a whine, rutting forward into your hand. The fabric and pressure delicious against his skin. 

“You’re going to be the end of me, Y/N” He mutters with a shaky breath, leaning back on his haunches he slides his shirt off over his head. Palming himself he looks at you with a heady look, “Strip for me would you?” He asks, watching you intensely. Not one to disappoint you take your shirt off, slipping your pajama bottoms off leaving your underwear on. Making eye contact with your beloved you grab your breast with one hand, pinching and pulling. The others slides beneath the fabric blocking Ardyn from his prize, finger tips gathering your fluids before circling and pinching your clit lightly. Your body stuttering at the sudden pressure being applied, “Ah-Ardyn” you whimper out, splaying your fingers and dipping into your hole. Fucking yourself for him. 

Ardyn growls out, shrugging his own pants off quickly. His hand returning to his cock, pumping himself in tandem with ever stroke of your fingers. Watching him work his body in front of you, to the sight of you sent chills through your body. The idea crossed your mind in a flash and you study his face for a moment, the lax look on his face, the flush across his chest as it rises and falls rapidly. You adjust yourself and make sure to hold eye contact with him. You pump your fingers a few more times before removing them before sliding your fingers into your mouth. Your essence strong on your tongue, causing you to moan around them, closing your legs and pulling them up forwards, seeking the friction that was no longer there.  
Ardyn let out a moan, sounding slightly disappointed before crawling towards you and taking your mouth with his. A satisfactory purr rolled out into the kiss, his tongue making sure to get as much of a taste of you as he could. 

With a pout you pull back, his golden orbs looking down at you with adoration. It makes your heart flutter, “Much better. Though I much prefer the undiluted source.” He grinned, pressing a couple of fingers to your clothed heat. A shiver runs through you, whining as the presses become more insistent. “Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise. It’s almost like you’re in heat…” he trails off, pulling back the fabric slightly to push a finger into your aching cunt. Thrusting in twice before adding another finger, his thumb now rubbing circles across the top of your underwear. Working your sex until you’re a moaning mess, nails digging into his forearm whimpering when he pulls away when he feels you tightening around his digits. 

“I think it’s best we move this along shall we?” He suggests, sliding your panties up and over your hips. With a nod you lean back, wrapping your arm around his waist as he lowers himself between your legs, Thrusting his hips he rubs his length across your slit. Not quite penetrating but enough pressure against your clit to make you sigh dreamily. Gauging your reaction he lines himself with your entrance, taking your hand with his free one.  
Squeezing reassuringly as he pushes forward, he was thick and it was something that took time for you to get used to. The heat spreading through your body as he bottoms out, kissing your forehead Ardyn whispers reassurances, “You’re doing so well Y/N, my dearest.” He murmurs. 

Thrusting slightly onto his cock after a moment he takes the queue and starts to move, making calculated thrusts. Your moans encouraging him to speed up, hammering into your aching cunt, the electricity shooting up, as you play with your nipples you guide your love to your chest to continue. Wrapping your fingers into his auburn locks, fingers tightening when he takes a breast into his mouth. Biting down on your nipple you moan out clenching around his cock, he groans out repeating his actions getting you closer and closer to the brink. 

“Love, are you ready?” he breathes out, releasing your nipple from his hot mouth you shiver before nodding. 

“I’m ready Ardyn.” You smile up reassuringly moving some of his hair out of his eyes to see him better. You trusted him with your entire being, mind body and soul. If you were to choose any sort of life with him, this is it. 

With a smile he gives you a peck on the lips before moving down over your collarbone, “How did I ever get so lucky?” he whispers, biting down on your collarbone. 

Like hot iron, pain sears through as the starscourge corrupts your being. Twisting up into him he begins to thrust once again harder, maintaining his hold on you. Fucking into you as you scream out, comforting hands find your face as he detaches from your collarbone. Wiping away the tears as they come. “It’s okay, I got you.” The molten heat the starscourge provides starts to burn almost pleasantly, with every calculated thrust he gives you return two fold. You chase your release, feeling almost as if he was inside your soul, your being now. Whimpering Ardyn grabs a hand full of your ass squeezing almost painfully adding to the pleasure. 

“That’s because I am a part of you now Y/N, fuck your thoughts are mine as well...” Eyes widening as you realize he knew what you’re broken mind was screaming. A certain hard snap of his hips you keen, mind racing ‘Please, please, please break me, take me, whatever you need I’m yours.’ You think to yourself, forgetting he could hear your thoughts. 

“Anything for you my heart.” He laughs, flipping you onto your knees, and resuming his position from behind and mounting you. Moaning as he felt so much bigger at this angle you cry out, pressing back into his hips as you start to feel that band start the break. He leans forward and presses himself into your back, winding a hand down to play with your clit. 

“Do you want me to breed you, Y/N?” he groans, feeling him throb inside you, you knew he was close. The idea of being fucked, used and bred sent you over the edge. Moaning out and thrusting back into him you nod furiously. 

“Please” was all you could squeak out before he came, coating your walls with his cum. His grip on your hips, pressing you firmly into him as he rode out his orgasm. Making you grind back against him, he hissed. You laughed as he pulled out in disbelief, dropping down to his side of the bed, pulling you into his arms he looked you over. Blissed out you look at him, before reaching up and patting him on the chest. 

“I’m fine, we’re fine.” You yawned out, cuddling into his side once again. You could feel Ardyn’s worries about you being hurt dissipate 

“You’re astounding.” He grinned at your sleepy doe eyes looking up at him before reaching over and turning the lamp off. Getting comfortable and covering you both. You drift off to sleep in his arms, feeling more alive than you ever have been. 

To be continued?


End file.
